


colours of the rainbow

by Daanny



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Demonic Possession, Demons, Gen, Suicide, reupload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27876561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daanny/pseuds/Daanny
Summary: Kuroko is done with the world, so why not do his teammates over while he's at it?
Kudos: 7





	colours of the rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally intended to be a multichp fic but thats been changed

In one of the light novels Kuroko read, the main character could feel what another person feels by touching an object they owned. They had said a sentence that Kuroko had almost immediately dismissed from his memories.

“If people knew how painful death was, no one would ever attempt suicide.”

It’s quite ironic that as he sit beside his bathtub, the only thing in his mind is that line in that light novel.

The sound of the water flowing from the faucet and roaring as it meets the bottom of the bathtub drowns out the aggravated snoring of his father outside in the living room. He thinks his mother is working, but he’s not a hundred percent sure. Hopefully, by the time she drags herself through the apartment door, argues with his father over his lack of an employment, and realizes that Kuroko’s locked himself in the bathroom, everything will be over.

He’s swallowed a handful of blood thinners, and though he’s not sure if they’re the type of medicine that works as you take it over time, or the kind that works quickly, he doesn’t think he really cares about that.

Yawning, he twirls a knife in one hand as he eyes his wrist with a smile.

Well, as they say, no time like now.

Bringing down the knife across his wrist horizontally, he watches as the blood flows slowly out of the gash that slowly widens. Oh, perhaps he cut too deep. His hand flops, dangling only to his arm by bone and some amount of skin. When he tries wiggling his fingers, they refuse to move one bit and only continue dangling off his arm.

Kuroko dunks his arm in the water. From his arm, the blood slowly spreads through the water, propelled by more water from the faucet. Like a flower that slowly opens up into a full bloom, his blood slowly dyes the water in the bathtub a soft pink. It’s near mesmerizing to the eye.

Did he mention the pain yet? It hurts. It hurts like he’s never felt pain before. But there’s no scream forcing itself out of Kuroko’s throat. This is fine, this is what he wished for. To hell with that book he read, to hell with that character; the joy this brings him makes the pain nought but an afterthought.

He yawns. When will he die? How much longer will it take? Is he there yet? Will anyone care? Or will there only be grumbles and complaints about having to clean out the bathroom and his body? Should he flood the apartment? Maybe that’ll be funny. It’ll at least give his parents something new to argue over. Even though Kuroko’s not involved in any of their arguments, even he has had enough of hearing about his father lounging around and being useless, or his mother’s shameful job selling her body.

Not that Kuroko cares, but at least his mother pays the rent, well, _part_ of the rent.

And what of those people? Those people he’d thought of as his friends? Would they care? Does it matter to Kuroko if they cared or not?

How long has it been? A minute? Twenty? His head hurts. His eyelids flutter as he tries to keep them open. But when he realizes that there’s no real benefit to keeping them open, he lets them shut. His thoughts slowly turn to mush, and slowly feels his consciousness fade.

If he doesn’t think about the pain, it’s just like he’s drifting off to sleep, held tightly within his mother’s arms. How long has it been since his mother rocked him to sleep, murmuring lullabies and sweet wishes for his future? How long has it been since his father congratulated him, said he was proud of him? Kuroko supposes it doesn’t really matter at this point. To hell with it all, he justs wants to drift off into sleep.

Through muddled sounds, it sounds like someone’s screaming his name, or someone’s murmuring his name, Kuroko’s not completely sure. His hand hurts, his head hurts, and out of nowhere, he feels like he’s getting kicked in the gut. His stomach starts hurting, and his back hurts when he feels it make contact against the wall. Everything is melting into confusion and he doesn’t know whats going on.

And suddenly, everything is clear again.

He’s floating in midair, looking down at himself and his father. Is this some sort of out-of-body phenomenon? He would’ve preferred it if he just died.

Kuroko’s collapsed over the side of the bathtub as his father throws a just-finished bottle of beer down at his collapsed body. When the bottle bounces harmlessly off of Kuroko’s head and rolls into the red water, his father picks it up again and slams it down over Kuroko’s head. Streaks of blood flow down through his light blue hair and drips into the water.

“Kuroko!” his father screams. “How dare you leave me? I raised you! I gave you everything you needed!”

 _This is your father_ , a voice echos around Kuroko, a voice not that of his father’s nor that of himself, but a familiar voice nonetheless. It sounded like Akashi’s voice, yet completely different from Akashi’s voice at the same time. _Don_ _’t you wish for revenge?_

“No, I’m used to it,” Kuroko says, not knowing if he can communicate in this form.

_Well then, what of_ _… those teammates?_

“They’re not my teammates,” Kuroko answers sharply.

_Don_ _’t you wish they paid for what they did to you?_

“A bit.”

_Then pledge me your loyalty._

Looking down towards his father and his body again, Kuroko frowns. His father’s still spitting swear words and kicking his body around. His mother bursts into the bathroom screaming about how much of a racket his father’s making and gasps when she’s faced with the scene. Turning on her heels, she runs for it, screaming for help and an ambulance. When his father hears this, he kicks Kuroko’s body one final time before chasing after his wife with threats.

Kuroko sighs.

“Alright.”

**Author's Note:**

> after approximately 10 mins of googling how long it takes blood thinners to work to no avail, i gave up, so take whatever i wrote there with a grain of salt.  
> i also dont think it's possible to cut down to the bone with one stroke unless you really just went for it with a butcher knife? maybe kuroko has a butcher knife i. dunno.


End file.
